


Protecting the Ocean with a Sharpened Knife

by Emstersta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Criminal!Levi, Dominant!Levi, Eventual Smut, First Fanfiction, I think I have some problems, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive!Levi, Protective!Mikasa, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, SerialKiller!Levi, Top!Levi, Underage - Freeform, artist!Eren, bottom!Eren, dark as shit, dark!levi, ereri, lord forgive me, riren - Freeform, slow build up, student!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emstersta/pseuds/Emstersta
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a student at Trost University, and he lives with his roommates Mikasa and Armin. His life is normal until the murderer known to the world only as Raven seems to take an interest in him...Levi Ackerman is known to the world as the infamous serial killer Raven, with a penchant for killing in the most creative and painful ways possible. When he visits the small village Shiganshina nearby Trost, a certain ocean-eyed brat catches his eye like nothing else, and with the help of his lifelong friend Hanji decides to make the boy his...FOR THE RECORD:This is my first fanfic ever, and I felt like making it dark and smexy. If you do find and read this, please comment to tell me what you think so that I can write better in the future!





	1. Getting to Know the Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want fluff, go elsewhere. Seriously, this fic will cover some dark stuff and the rating will likely be brought up to explicit soon, so read at your own risk.

Levi's POV

If I am honest with myself, I don't quite remember how I got so obsessed with this kid. I think I just saw him and made up my mind. After all, I've been watching this boy since I got here three weeks ago, and I've done my research. 

His name is Eren Jaeger, and he's 20 years old. He goes to university in the nearby city of Trost and he's studying Art and Design. From what I snuck in to see, he's goddamned good at it too. The kid works at the Maria as a waiter, his shift starts at 5pm and ends at 10, and according to Hanji he leaves on a Friday on his own. His flat is roughly 15 minutes from his workplace, and what's even better is that it's five minutes from what is currently me and Hanji's hideout.

I would be lying if I said I didn't remember what made me begin this life though. I was just a boy when my mother Kuchel died and I was left with my uncle Kenny. He was abusive and an alcoholic, and when I got the chance to run from him I did. About 3 months later, he found me again and in my escape to get away from him again I slit his throat with a piece of glass I found on the ground. I was twelve. Then I ran again. It was my most boring murder, and was never linked to me. But it was ultimately the most satisfying.

A year later, I was still on the streets and stealing to survive. One day I saw a kid having to defend themselves against a group of men trying to take advantage of them. I helped them out, and found out they were on the run too. That was how I met Hanji. We ran again, but this time we weren't alone.

We were both about 18 when Caterbrows picked us up off the street and gave us jobs. Mr. Smith, we were told to call him. He saw that I was persuasive and could easily get what I wanted, whilst Hanji was smart and a natural at learning anything. Nowadays, we still work for him. I'm a travelling executive for the company, and Hanji translates any foreign documents. It gave us the opportunity to begin what we do now though.

It helped me become the Raven.

I have killed 37 people in the past 12 years. I always get what I want, both in business and in my victim's deaths. And I will get him.

Eren Jaeger, I will have you for myself. No matter who I have to kill to do it.


	2. An Introduction to the Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know more about the young boy Levi has his eye on? This should get the ball rolling...

Eren's POV

As I walk out of Professor Dok's classroom, I can't help but feel slightly peeved. It isn't that the lesson wasn't interesting, that I can promise you. If I wasn't totally infatuated with art, I wouldn't be in the class with this clown anyway. It was the way the professor spoke, how uninterested he seemed in the subject that he ha clearly devoted his life to- he wouldn't be a professor otherwise. The old bastard acted as if he had a knife pressed to his neck in all of his lectures and I hated it. His lectures made art seem boring and useless and for me it is totally and utterly the opposite.

At the moment we're doing our final pieces for our portfolios. Normally I find some inspiration somewhere, even if it's a tiny speck from something stupid. Hell, one of my paintings was based on the first opening theme for 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'. Recently though, it's evaded me like my dad after I came out the closet. The deadline is approaching fast and if I don't find something soon, I'll fail this module, which right now is something I can't afford to do. I feel like this piece will be a dark one. It's a hunch. I'm not sure why I have said hunch, but it's there like the elephant in my small ass apartment. At least I hope it's for the painting.

My phone buzzes as I turn the corner towards the door, and I flip the thing out of my pocket as a man who I have decided is very polite holds the door for me. I give him a quick 'Thanks!' as I press the 'answer' button. 

"Hey Eren, where are you? Mikasa's gonna kill me in a minute if you aren't in the car!" Armin sounds anxious as all hell, and I honestly don't blame him. Mikasa is protective as fuck over me.

"Hey Armin, no worries. The lecture ran a lot longer than I had figured, I'm heading to the car park now. Is Mikasa with you?"

"She is," he replies. "Do you wanna talk to her?" 

I gulp as I say " I get the feeling she wants to talk to me." Mikasa and I grew up together, we're practically siblings. "Either that or she wants to murder my lecturer, hah." I hear Armin talking to Mikasa, and hear a quick 'give me the phone then!' before I'm forced to pull the phone away from my ear slightly.

"Eren! Why didn't you text that you were gonna be late when you realised it? Do you realise we've been waiting for you?" Mikasa manages to yell all of this without extracting even a reaction from Armin. Impressive on Armin's part, I have to say.

"I'm sorry!" I say, frantically thinking of ways to calm her down. "You don't need to baby me Mikasa, I can take care of myself. I know I kept you waiting and I'm sorry, ok?" She sighs audibly on the other end, and I know I'm not getting killed when I see her.

"Ok Eren, we're currently waiting in the university car park. I get the sinking feeling we've taken someone's space, so hurry up ok?"

"Alright, I'm hurrying!"

Mikasa's POV

I watch as Eren hurries into the car and slams the door. He climbs into the middle to get a better view of both of us and sighs.

"What's up Eren?" Even without looking I can tell something is bugging him.

"Ugh, nothing much Mikasa, don't worry about it." Does he not realise that him being unhappy makes me unhappy?

"It's something Eren, I can tell. Just spill the beans and I'll leave you alone." He gives me a pointed look that both me and Armin return, and he begins his rant. I listen patiently, to his fumes that he needs to get out lest he murder someone in the street. He has anger issues, but according to Armin it's because he feels helpless that he couldn't help his mother before she died, and now when he's angry he has to do stuff. Even when ranting about an asshat of a lecturer.

Eren's mom Carla was murdered two years ago by the serial killer Raven. There has never been a connection found between that motherfucker's killings, so Eren was left clueless as to why. I know Eren misses her a lot. I do too. When my parents were killed in a car accident, she took me in and treated me as her own child. I never got to pay her back for it while she was alive, so I plan on doing it post mortem. By protecting Eren. His dad never did, that's for damn sure.

Armin pulls up to our apartment. It's in one of those blocks where the whole place is chock full of students. Sometimes they're pissed, sometimes not. If Jean is nearby and drunk, I think that with the mood Eren's in, he'll beat the absolute shit out of him. I unlock the door and walk into the building accompanied by the boys, and since Eren is the last in he locks it. We walk up to find that someone's got mail. Eren picks up the package first.

"Who's it for, Eren?" Armin asks. 

"Me," Eren replies, confused. "But I didn't order anything in the post. If we expected anything at the moment it was Armin's textbooks, right?" We nod in agreement. "Huh," is his only response as we all enter the apartment. 

Our apartment is small, but it's homely. We all work and split the rent three ways. Eren and Armin are full time students though. I chose to focus on my martial arts instead and I compete. Sometimes I win money. More often than not, I come away empty handed. But today it seems that Eren is the one with his hands full. Who would send him something out of the blue like this? My hand brushes my phone, just in case.

Eren places the parcel on the table and carefully opens it with a knife. I peer over his shoulder as Armin puts the car keys away to see what he was sent. We both gasp. No one expected Eren to be sent this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the advice given to me and made this chapter a bit longer than the first. I'll work out a proper schedule for uploading once all my school courses are fully in place for the year, cos doing 6 Highers is HARD! 
> 
> I welcome any feedback or constructive criticism, as it helps me write this story better! Leave kudos (if you feel like it) and/or a comment to tell me what you thought! Tumblr is emstersta if you wanna chat.
> 
> See ya on the flip side!


	3. Painting a Decent Picture of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the box, what's in the box?  
> Find out next time!
> 
> Just kidding, enjoy!

Eren's POV

The colours were unlike anything I'd ever seen. Deep blues, vibrant reds and brilliant greens. The package was full of about one hundred paints in all different shades and colours. All me and Mikasa could do was gape in awe at the endless spectrum of materials. Even she knew how good these were for artwork, and she was an amateur MMA fighter who had no interest in art.

"What's in the package?" Armin called from the kitchen- tonight was meant to be a movie night.

"Literally every colour I could ever have possibly imagined," I replied in a whisper. I was so shocked that someone had been so kind as well- these looked like high quality paints, which meant they were probably expensive as all hell.

"Hmm?" Armin came into the living room to peer over our shoulders. "I didn't hear- holy shit!" He spotted the endless paints. "No wonder you two are speechless, this is insane! Who sent these to you Eren, do you have any idea?"

I shake my head, and then I see a letter that looks like it came with the package. One look at the front and I'm proven right- it's my name in the same handwriting.

"Maybe the sender signed this letter?" I open the envelope carefully before reading the first line.

'Eren, this is for your eyes only. Don't show this to anyone else, be it friends, family or the police.' 

What the fuck? Why the hell wouldn't I share the letter? I want everyone to know who sent me these beautiful materials. Besides, why would I involve the police about a packet of paints?

'These materials are for you to use for your final university portfolio piece. I know you need to pass, so I figured I'd give you a hand. Maybe you'll find some inspiration in the colours, I wouldn't know- I was never any good with paints. Skin was more my canvas, but that's besides the point.'

Did my tattoo artist send me this? She did a rainbow paintbrush on my back that looks pretty good, but I don't think she did. That's a creepy sentiment for someone who isn't in that line of work though.

'They cost a pretty penny, so I'd appreciate it if you used them for it. Your art is quite exquisite and I'm sure it will be in a gallery somewhere some day.

I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier, my boy. I have had my eye on you for a while, making sure that poisonous influences did not harm you. That being said, I do apologise for the death of your mother. She was one hell of a woman and one of the prettiest I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.'

This guy knew her? What the actual fuck is this? I read the end of the letter and my heart catches in my throat.

'But like I said, I have been watching out for you for a while Eren, and she was a venomous snake. If it's any consolation, her screams were beautiful to listen to.

Happy painting,

Raven' 

My eyes widen in absolute shock at the letter.

"Eren, you ok?" Mikasa can see my face, which means she saw my reaction.

"The letter says not to show it to anyone..." I contemplate telling them Sasha sent it, but then decide against it. They're my friends. I'm not gonna lie no matter who sent it. "But it says nothing about telling you guys what it said or who it's from." 

I tell them both what the letter says and they both stare at me in shock. Then Armin steps forward and hugs me.

"Why you?" are his only words.

 

A few hours earlier, Hanji's POV

"So Levikins, are we bugging his house today? Are we are we are we PLEASE TELL ME!!" I give Levi my best pleading look and all I get back is, as per usual, his resting bitch face.

"Maybe if you and your shitty glasses stopped nagging me for two seconds, I would tell you", he replied. I pout and glare at him through the lenses.

"Hey, you might make fun of me but leave my glasses alone! They have nothing to do with this! Now are we going or not?" Levi stops for the lights and we engage in a staring battle. "Just a yes or a no is all I need, Captain Clean Freak."

"Squad Leader Obvious."

"Midget Spinner!"

"Shitty Glasses."

"That's mean!" He always wins with that. I turn to the road and he looks at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him nod and- dare I say it- smirk out of the corner of his mouth. "YES! Stalker from a distance Raven is evolving into... Stalker Ra-"

"Shut the fuck up Hanji! We're going to his apartment because I'm delivering a gift to him, to let him know I'm nearly done the preparations. So two birds with one stone." I guess his logic is sound, but he gave me an opening. I beam, and he realises his mistake. "Hanji no d-"

I scream "CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER!" And Levi nearly crashes the car as the lights go green and he hits the accelerator a bit too fast for anyone's liking. I'm dying with laughter at the near death experience, while the midget 'tch's and keeps driving. I'm still silently laughing as we pull up to the apartment building.

"We're here. Get your shit together and let's go before one of the students spots us." Levi opens the driver's door and drags me out of the car with him. I barely just hook the bag with the cameras and bugs in it before I'm falling towards the ground.

"Ow! Did you mean metaphorically or, or literally?" I manage to finish the sentence just before I start splitting my sides again. Levi sighs and looks at me with a grave expression on his face.

"Pass me the bag, Hanji. Since you can't manage to do it in either manner, you can keep lookout for me so that I can enter and leave with no students seeing me." I'm about to object, but considering I've got the death glare at the moment I submit and give him the bag, though obviously I do it in the most reluctant way possible to make him feel... Something. Other than satisfaction anyway.

"You always do the fun stuff, why? Raven has 45 recorded kills and I only got to commit 8 of them!" Levi turns away from me.

"Because you can't see what you're doing out of your glasses and you make a mess. You know I have to clean that shit up, right?" I knew he didn't like bloody murders! No wonder he cuts people so accurately. He must be avoiding any spurting artery messes.

"Ha! If you say so, Levikins!" He scowls in return. "See you in however long it takes you, I'll honk 'by accident' if a student walks in and might see you."

"Thanks Four-Eyes. Don't know where I'd be without you." And with the closest I ever get to sentiment having been expressed, he's gone.

Well, at least now I can clean my glasses using the cravat he left behind. God, he's gonna be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus H Christ I had a blast writing this chapter- I love Hanji!


	4. The Chase Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, what does the hunter think about his prey's choice? Time to find out.

Levi's POV

I watch as Eren and his overprotective freak of a roommate look at his gift. It wasn't a pain to pay for them- I earn more than enough to get the boy the best stuff that is being made at this moment. Finding it though- that was slightly harder than I had expected. I bought from about 5 different shops to get the number he deserved. Also to avoid suspicion (what normal person buys 100 paints and then gives them away to a student of all people?), but that's besides the point. Maybe when I make him mine, I'll ask for a portrait. Maybe I'll ask him to pose and I'll try my hand at painting.

He's gobsmacked. I grin at the beauty of his eyes, their being shocked has made them open up wide and I can truly see the mesmerising colours that make them up. I don't think I will ever regret buying colour cameras for his apartment. They're what's best about them. I can never tell if those eyes are blue, green, or gold. I wouldn't be at all surprised if Four Eyes has bet on it. The other roommate walks in, the blonde coconut, and his face too contorts to an expression of awe. The coconut seems like Erwin's type, if he wasn't so young and clearly naïve. Eren spots the letter.

"Maybe the sender signed this letter?" He picks it up and I'm watching in anticipation to see his reaction to the revelation. Hanji walks in and sees what's going on.

"OOOHH, is he reading the letter?" I simply nod, and they squeeze in beside me to see his reaction. Once again, the extra money I paid for colour cameras pays off -I can visibly see his face pale as he reads further down. His face starts off confused, moves to pride, then disgust, and finally horror as he sees who signed it. "That was amazing!" Hanji squeals and I shush her as he looks at his roommates.

"Eren, you OK?" The girl- Mikasa I think her name was?- can see his concern. I wonder how good a liar he is, considering the note begins 'tell no one'.

Eren is visibly figuring out what to say. We really did bet on who he'd pin the gift on. I bet a fiver on him claiming his tattoo artist, and Hanji bet the same on his estranged, homophobic dad. Hanji because 'it's a good excuse to burn the letter' and me because I included the whole 'skin as a canvas' thing. To be honest, I think I owe Hanji a fiver, seeing his face.

"The letter says not to show it to anyone... But it says nothing about telling anyone what it says and who it's from." Both of us gasp as Eren keeps the letter from the two of them, but actually reads the thing aloud. Damn it. Should have made sure he couldn't find a loophole. When he finishes, the coconut walks over and dares to hug the brat. My brat.

"Why you?" Are his only words. Fucking hell Eren, why can't you learn not to speak my name until I ask you to?

"Well Levi, what are you going to do?" Shitty Glasses has me fixed with an intense glare. Whatever happens next, I'll need their help.

"Speed things up."

 

That night, I can't sleep. My heart is pounding as I think of Eren and what he might do. With his roommate's help he could do anything. My plans for him were based around him having the sense to not tell people that I was the sender, but now I have to rethink. Not a problem. I enjoy a challenge. Particularly when it involves the boy who has stolen my heart, a 'tactical genius' (Four Eyes' nickname) and an amateur MMA fighter.

She's gonna be a bit tricky to kill. I want Eren to know it was me, since if he does he's gonna be alone and I can take him, but if the coconut spots me when I do it I need Hanji to help me take him out. Since she competes though, I can watch footage of her as she fights and study her technique so that I can work out how to counter it. What a pain, Eren. I'd rather be watching you. 

If I can work out her weaknesses, I can attack them. She's the most overprotective bitch I've ever seen in my life, and I saw Hanji defend a pair of caterpillars she called Sonny and Bean to the point where she actually nearly killed me for trying to release them. I swear she actually named them after the cannibal Sawney Bean. Why she got his name wrong is beyond me, but she got so angry when I asked. Wait, what if...

I know how to take her out. The coconut I can leave to Hanji. I know she likes his character, so that could make for an interesting scenario. But more importantly, she can kill the blonde first. I smile as the plan slowly clicks together in my head, creating a new pathway to claiming my love for my own.

Now, I guess I should sleep. No point in having Caterbrows nag me in the morning about insomnia or him nagging Hanji about not taking care of me properly and 'his insomnia is really something you should see a doctor about', or 'have you ever seen him lift his resting bitch face?' or some other annoying piece of shit that'll undoubtedly be spouted out of his piece of shit mouth. God, he's an asshole.


	5. The Climax is Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The response to Levi's gift is definitely unexpected, but how does Eren feel about talking to the police? 
> 
> Plus meet the 104th!

Eren's POV

I can't sleep. That letter has made me too nervous about what might come next to even think about not looking over my shoulder. At every turn. Around every corner. Can he see my every move, or is he not that perverted yet? The idea of that being yet disturbs me. I shudder at the idea of him watching me sleep, because for all I know he made his way into my apartment and put cameras in. He could have. He clearly knows my address. Did he bug the apartment? If he did, how long has he been in tune with my life? Did he see me read out the letter? Oh god. What the hell is gonna happen next? 

More importantly, what will happen to my friends?

(Time skip to a few hours ago)

Armin hugs me so tightly I can barely breathe. Mikasa's eyes are glistening, and I can't quite tell if she's about to cry or if that's just the way the light is hitting her eyes. She still has her usual deadpan face on, so she's holding in any emotions she's feeling. Armin, on the other hand, is quietly sobbing into me. All I can feel is disgust though. The mere thought that someone would even think about sending such a sick letter paired with such amazing stuff is beyond me. Whether this is a joke or not, it's horrible.

"Eren." Mikasa finally breaks the silence we held. "Do we tell the police or keep it to ourselves?" It's a good question.

"If we tell the police, then whether this is a poison penned note or not we still potentially put ourselves and our friends at risk." Armin breaks away from me with a jolt, and replies in the shakiest voice I have ever heard.

"But i-if we d-d-don't, then he might c-c-c-come after you Eren! You read it!" I don't think I've ever seen him this scared before, and I saw him when his grandfather was on his deathbed.

"If he really wants me, he'll be smarter than to hurt any of us. Besides, we'd hurt him back, right?" My fists clench at the idea of giving my mother the justice she deserves. He killed her, and he dared to apologise via a fucking letter? The pussy can't even say it to my face. Poison pen, my mother called it. My dad pulled it on her when he divorced her in order to try and get more money out of the lawsuit, and I got the same treatment from him when I came out of the closet. But he's gone now. I have much bigger fish to fry now. "Mikasa, what do you think?"

She sighs. "I think we should tell the police. We'll go in the morning- there's no point trying to stay up all night at the station. If we tell them, we can get protection. So unless Raven makes a move before then, that should be our plan." At the mention of protection, Armin stop shaking. I slowly nod, because she's right- telling the police is the most sensible choice. If we can get protection, it lets us all continue our lives as normal whilst the MP keep Raven off my back.

"Ok." Armin's voice has calmed down, thank God. "Ok, that's sensible and we'll do that." I nod again and so does Mikasa.  
"But if anything happens tonight that threatens someone we love, we keep it to ourselves. There's no point putting other people in danger, right?" Mikasa looks at me and I return the glance.

"It's a good point Ar. Besides, I don't think we'll be bothered tonight, so we can relax a little. Who says we put a movie on?" I say, forcing a smile. I don't want Armin having a panic attack.

"Yeah! Mikasa, you can pick while me and Eren put food together!"

"I'm picking a Studio Ghibli film, deal with it!" I sigh and continue with opening the packets of Doritos we bought.

(Timeskip, the next day)

I'm still at the station. At least I don't have any classes today, I'd be pissed off as all hell if I had to skip them. I've already been interviewed about the package and the note, as well as my mother's murder. Again. Mikasa and Armin are currently being asked about it and if they don't come out soon I'll be worried one of them has been arrested as the fucking Raven.

Ymir walks out the door and sees me. She eyes me with a stern glare and before I know it she's looking over me.

"What the fuck did you do to end up here, huh Eren?" I sigh and just look at her.

"I did nothing. Some other asshole did." Ymir is a trainee police officer and she's working here on her placement. She's going out with Historia too, and they both went to high school with me. Right now though, all I can remember about Ymir is how outspoken an asshole she is.

"So what, Jean started it? Dude, you need to learn to control your anger."

"I started no trouble, I did not go looking for trouble. Trouble came to me for no reason whatsoever and I'd rather not talk about it OK Ymir?" She takes a step back and raises her hands in mock surrender.

"Woah calm down Jaeger, you're gonna blow up!" Her face softens slightly. "If you don't wanna talk about it I'm cool with that. But if they involve me in the case I can't really say no."

I sigh again. "Yeah, I know. It's just... An uncomfortable topic."

"Fair enough. Keep in touch, ok?" I nod and she swaggers off. I have no idea why Historia loves her. She is an asshole.

Both Historia and Ymir are members of the 104th squad. It's what everyone called us in high school. The group consisted of me, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie (Sasha's boyfriend), Jean (an ass), Ymir and Historia. We're all still pretty tight, and since most of us are students we still hang out at uni. We all live close to each other too, so we see each other practically every day. It's great, and they're all great people.

My thoughts are pierced by the glaring sight of Armin's blonde hair bobbing towards me. I force a smile. I don't want him to have a panic attack.

"What did they ask?" I inquire. (That is a really nice word)

"The usual stuff. What do I know about Raven, what do I remember about your mother, have I seen anything strange, and so on. Pixis told me not to touch the paints though, and he also said that he warned you about it as well and that he would warn Mikasa." I nod and sigh, putting my head in my hands as the smile slips.

"Holy shit. Just, holy shit." Armin sits down on the uncomfortable plastic chair beside me and puts an arm around my shoulder.

"We'll be OK. Did Commander Pixis explain the safety procedures we have to follow from now on?"

"Yep." I neglect to mention that since the Commander is drunk off his arse right now, he may have skipped some stuff, but I got the gist of what he had said. Never go out alone. Change your lock if you can. Keep his number on speed dial just in case. And most importantly, don't give away that you came here. If this is really Raven and he is serious in this warning, then we made a bold move and need for him not to know about it. Mikasa comes into view, and she's lost the deadpan expression she normally wears, which means that the now totally pissed Commander must have hit a nerve. "Mika? What's wrong?" Even I can tell she's upset.

"That drunk old bastard suggested that this was your dad. I told him that he hadn't sent word in years, and he laughed. He fucking laughed and then he had the gall to say 'I wouldn't be sending word either' like he knew what your father had done. That runt went too far." Mikasa spits out the last sentence like it was poison. Armin gasps and I can feel anger bubbling up inside of me.

"We need to go. Did said runt explain safety?" She gives a violent nod, and we leave. I had no idea that a fucking police officer could be such an insensitive shithead. Even when drunk. This day could not get more fucked up if it tried, could it?

I'd better not jinx myself. I'm not gonna stop looking over my shoulder. Just in case.


	6. Can You Meet Me Halfway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi always knows what's going on. He's like Santa, but creepier. Or not, depending on your analysis of 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'.

Levi's POV

Eren played off my letter to his friends, and since they went to sleep I watched him, well, not. He tossed and turned all night, and I don't think he dozed off once. He was fidgeting at the police station too. Cracking his knuckles, running his hands through his hair almost endlessly. I've recorded all his signs of stress. He hasn't hit his peak anxiety yet though. That happened when I sliced that bitch of a mother he had, Carla. He goes as far as self harm then- specifically biting his hand. It's good that he hasn't hit that yet, that he still believes he has a little bubble of safety. It means he won't be damaged when I take him under me. What fun would that be?

I managed to convince Hanji to go into the police security system and download Eren and his friends' interview tapes. If any of this will work, I need to know every detail I can. Right now, I'm reviewing the blonde coconut's tape, since he's clearly the smartest and I need to know if he's ever seen me or Hanji. When he shakes his head no to the question, I relax slightly. He even suggests to the drunk Commander that Eren's "friend" Jean might have done it, since Jean has "pretty rich parents"! What's pretty rich right now is how easily his mind can make connections. He could make this a lot easier than I thought for Hanji. The rest of the interview goes over safety and I click to the next one.

That ravenette girl walks in and sits down. She was clearly in with Pixis long after either of the other two, because he's having trouble even sitting up straight. Even if she holds no useful information, this is going to be hilarious. I'm proven right as she tries to keep up with Pixis whilst he's drunk, has to wake him up twice, and when he starts singing some song in German about diversity, she actually slaps him! Holy shit this is brilliant. I'm silently splitting my sides when she mentions the most important detail I could have gotten out of the clips.

"Have you seen, like, any. Any person body that might show a liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittle too much interest in your bro?" He makes the hand gesture for "cool" and she visibly cringes as she nods. 

"Yes, I have. Whenever I walk with Eren at his university, there is always one man on campus. He isn't a student, he's too old to be." Isn't she a charmer. "He always holds the door open for us. I haven't seen him anywhere else, but he seems... Off." Pixis nods and asks for a description, and the one she provides fits me in some ways. The person she's looking for isn't me though. I have shown up on his campus before, but I've never held the door for him. I'm not stupid enough to get that close. It does describe my uncle though, which is creepy. I might need to watch my back a little more closely.

I hear my door click open and slam the laptop shut as Erwin opens the door. Fucking Caterbrows doesn't know how to mind his own business.

"Levi, can you email me those reports? You know how company people are all over my ass on this." He sighs and I stare at him.

"More like they're on your eyebrows, they're just that big. Like your own physical ass but bigger." He chuckles at that which only sharpens my glare, and that makes him beam even more. 

"I'll be waiting for them, Levi. Also, you and Hanji are gonna have to go to Germany in a couple of months, we need to secure a deal with a company that looks kinda shady and that just seems like your area. Know what I mean?" I nod.

"Get the fuck out of the office Caterbrows." He smirks at that and fucks off. I email him the reports and then go on to Eren's clip. This is the one I really wanted to watch. Eren walks in, and from Pixis' posture it's clear that he isn't as drunk as before, so this will at least be easier to concentrate on. 

"Eren, sit down. I will ask you a few questions about the incident you have reported, see if we can make any connections with our own information. Are you ready?" Eren nods and the interview commences. He doesn't say much and what he does say is vague. At least he isn't that fucking dense. He's given away no information that could indicate who I am or who Hanji is. It gives me an idea though. If Eren won't come to me, which I know he won't, maybe I can get him to at least take a step forwards. So as the interview continues, I pen another letter to the boy to ask him for a favour. If he will at least meet me once in person, I will leave his friends alone. Whether I keep to that will wait to be seen though, dependant on Eren's response.

The interview ends and I turn off the video. That girl saw someone who fits my uncle's description perfectly. It could be bad for me and especially for Shitty Glasses. I'll need to let Hanji know to keep an eye out for him. For now though, I close the laptop and get up, swinging my jacket around my shoulders like a cloak. As I leave my office I shout to Petra down the hall that I'm going for lunch, and she gives me a quick nod and smile in return. I swear the slag has a glaring crush on me, but if she makes an advance I'll murder her the same way I want to murder Mikasa.

No way am I touching anything that's touched Oluo Bozado that way.


	7. The Beginning Of The End Of The Old Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing Hanji's POV way too much... Hopefully you enjoy this slightly bloodier chapter!

Armin's POV

I know that Pixis told us to never walk alone these days, what with the threat of the Raven and becoming his carrion. It's what they call his victims. But the corner shop is roughly a ten minute walk from our flat, and Eren is yet to get anything from the murderer again. So I reckon I can take that chance. Before I can leave though, Eren stops me.

"Where are you going, Ar?"

"Just down to the the local shop, we're out of milk." I'm not lying. We are out of milk, and that's where I'm going. What I'm actually doing is taking a walk and clearing my head. But I'll pick up milk as well. Why not. Let's just hope Eren doesn't remember that-

"But Mikasa is lactose intolerant, you know as well as I do that we don't keep the stuff from the corner shop in the fridge." Well shit. "What are you really doing?"

I sigh. "I need to take a walk and clear my head. All this stuff recently has clogged up my ability to think, and I need to take a plunger to it. Please understand, I'll only be ten minutes." Eren looks distraught.

"Do you want me to come with? Or did you ring a squad member and ask them to come with you?" He's been very, very insistent we follow the rules Pixis set us, so in order to keep the peace, I tell a white lie.

"Mikasa was out training late tonight, remember? I asked her to get off early and meet me at the bus stop to walk with me. OK?" As long as I can text Mikasa before she gets in, that should work.

"If you say so. But if you're longer than you should be, I'm calling a search party." He smirks, and I laugh at the easy going smile that his face had lost recently. It's a good thing he found it again. I'm not sure how me and Mikasa were gonna cope without his happier aura for much longer.

"OK, see you later!" I quickly walk out of the front door and whip out my phone to call Mikasa. Thankfully, she agrees to do as I ask, though she warns that if I don't make it there it isn't her fault. Then the phone goes away and for once, the block we live on seems quiet and peaceful.

As I turn corner after corner on my way to the nearest shop, I listen closely. I don't want to be caught out with my last words to Eren having been a lie. Then a tall woman staggers onto the street, clutching her shoulder. I can see the blood dripping from the hand she's clutching it with and at a glance I know she needs help. I'm about to sprint forward when I think. Walk forward. If by some chance he's around a corner that I can't see, I'll have a better chance of escape. But I reach the woman with no difficulties. She looks to me and smiles, and I can't tell if it comes from the pain of her injury or not, but it looks almost maniacal.

Hanji's POV

The boy looks so concerned I could laugh, but my efforts to keep it in result in a beaming smile. I hold the blood pack to my shoulder tightly. The midget and I made sure that the wound would look real earlier, in case Armin checked it. From the looks of it though, all he wants to do is help.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asks in a slightly panicked tone. It's all I can do not to scream 'The Raven bit me' and make him run like a greyhound in the opposite direction.

"It's... It's Zöe." I make my reply as heavy as I can. It adds to the drama. I'm a fan of drama. "I was with my boyfriend, and he asked me to ... To do things I didn't want to do. When I refused him, he did this to me and kicked me out." Armin looks horrified and shocked. Perfect.

"Come on. If we can get to the shop nearby, you can rest with the shopkeeper watching your back while I call the MP. Hannes is a good guy that way." I nod and let him shoulder me before I begin 'limping' with him to his selected destination. He seems genuinely concerned, so he asks me more questions.

"Has this ever happened before?" I shake my head no. "Do you have someone you can call?" I keep shaking and nodding my head appropriately before we reach my location. I lean into him and push his frame into the alleyway, making sure we both end up on the ground. Then I get up to straddle him, and he looks to me. "Are you OK?" He asks it like I'm the most broken thing he's ever seen. Too bad those roles are about to be reversed. I throw away the blood pack and smile.

"Oh, I'm just fine, sweetie. You should worry about your own safety though. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to walk with strangers?" I beam more than should be humanly possible and he opens his mouth to scream, but my hand is over the gaping hole before he can make a sound. "Shhh... You're gonna need those vocal cords later, Armin." I drag out that name, make it clear to him who the victim really is. Then I pull out my knife and begin.

The first place I slice is his left wrist, going up it smoothly, before repeating the action on the opposite side. Then I move towards his legs, cutting open exactly his femoral artery on each one like a lineart tattoo. Now that he'll at least bleed out before anyone can help him, I move on to the fun part. The messy part. I rip open his coat and then his shirt to reveal the skinny torso typical of a swot like him. It really is a shame that Levi wants his flat mate so badly he'll kill for it. I wanted to keep this one for myself.

Armin's POV

I wish I hadn't lied to him. Those were my last words to him. Why?

Hanji's POV 

I locate his hepatic artery and take the plunge into his insides, slashing a deep line across his abdomen before reaching in with gloved hands and playing around with his intestines. I feel a kidney, and with the help of the knife I rip it out. It feels so good, I do the other one too. I rip about vertebrae after vertebrae. I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time. Now he's screaming, and it's music to my ears. I laugh, and then he goes silent as the night air around us, trapping us in our own murderous bubble of privacy. Looks like he's dead. That's a shame, I was enjoying myself. In order to complete my own masterpiece, I cut directly over his heart and pull out the still beating pump, and I squeeze the rest of the blood out of it and onto the wall beside me. Then I slit his neck. I find the paintbrush that Levi lent me for this one, and paint the message on the wall.

"Want to keep Mikasa alive, my artist? Meet me halfway. Let me have one night with you. Leave the door unlocked, or maybe a window. Then, I might leave you be. Depends on how well you behave. 

Happy painting,  
Raven"

Then I run off into the night.

Mikasa's POV

Armin told me what he said, and I've gone along with it, but he should be here by now. I don't like being here alone. If I follow his usual route here, maybe I'll find him. As I walk, I smell something putrid, and I follow my nose. I come to an alleyway, and fiddle with my phone to turn on the torch. Thank God I upgraded. When I see Armin's lifeless body, and what's been done to it, I gasp.

When I see the message, I scream.

Then I call the police, and I call Eren. He's gonna feel dead inside.


	8. Murder Does Not Compute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are!  
> Thank you all for OVER 100 KUDOS HOLY SHIT  
> I thought this was gonna be one of those things that no one looked at, but it's really awe inspiring to see so many people liking my work, even if I may never meet any of you. Thank you, really and truly.
> 
> On a more unfortunate note, a new chapter will not go up next weekend(8/10/2017) due to the fact that I will simply not have the time to finish it. All it means though is that in a fortnight the next chapter will be twice as good!
> 
> See you then, and from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU!

Eren's POV

I'm watching the news when Mikasa calls. Thinking she might need picked up after all, I answer. If she does need picked up then I'll have to call Armin and tell him to get his ass back here pronto. 

"Hey Mika, what's up?" I hear a sniffle over the phone and I know. She doesn't need to tell me. "Who?" It's all I need to ask.

"A-Armin. It was Armin. We were gonna meet at the shop, but he never made it, so I-I went to check on him, maybe he was walking slow, you know?" Another sniff. "I thought maybe I'd meet him on the way there. But I smelt blood, so I checked and..." She tails off, as the tears begin to run down my face. Armin is dead. Armin is dead. Holy shit, he's dead. I hear sirens in the background, and I tell her I'll come down. She doesn't reply, so I hang up and grab my jacket. The tears won't stop, and I have to sit down. He's gone, and he isn't coming back. I sob, knowing why he's dead. It's because I attracted the Raven's attention, because I didn't follow the Raven's instructions to keep it to myself. He's gone, and it's because of me.

The car feels empty. I'm practically never alone in here, since if I go anywhere alone I usually walk. Or I used to, anyway. Normally Mikasa is backseat driving, or Armin is talking at high speed over some new science trivia fact he found online. Now though, there's only silence, and it's suffocating. The tears are still streaming down my face, and I know I won't be able to hold myself together when I see her. But I'll try. I'll try for her. After all, she really is my only family now.

As I pull up, I can already see that the MP got here before I did. I make my way towards Mikasa, and she looks more broken than she has in a while. I place my hand on her shoulder, and she jumps for the pure shock of it.

"Mika." She turns and sees me, before burying her head in my chest and sobbing, one rare moment of 'weakness' from the unstoppable fighting force that usually stands before me. I let her, and we stand there in our own little bubble of grief before Pixis asks me to come over. Mikasa has to break off from me, although she stares daggers at the Commander as he leads me over to the blackened alleyway. Framed with red, I think. Guess now I know what my final piece will be.

I'm led into the darkness and Pixis' torch turns on as it simultaneously flicks over to the wall. There's something written there, but I can't read it in the glare of the light from Pixis' torch.

"I can't tell what it says, Commander. Your light is too bright, it's blinding me." He chuckles, and begins to read it out loud. Then he turns, to ask me something.

"Want a drink?" He holds out his flask.

"Y-Yes sir!" I grab it quickly. Normally I would refuse a drink, I don't drink anyways, but right now I need something as strong as Pixis' flask. I take a generous swig, and as the man walks away I do a spit take. It's disgusting. How does he drink this all day? I run to catch up and hand him back the flask. When he sees my grimace, he finds it in him to laugh before asking me and Mikasa to drive over to the station for questioning. Again. While he's drunk. Again. Because I swear he just downed the whole flask in one without even flinching.

Once we've driven home and gotten into the apartment, the first thing both of us do is go around the flat and lock every single entrance inside. Then we check every hiding place in every room. Armin's is left until last. Mikasa and I do that one together, because I know I can't handle it alone and right now I don't think Mikasa can either. Since we can't afford our rent without him, the MP has agreed to pay the whole thing until we either get a new roommate or move out. They made it clear that they preferred the former, but that's not what's on my mind at the moment. Once it's all been triple checked, I flop onto my bed. Mikasa is doing her evening kata next door, so I shouldn't be disturbed as I change into night clothes and bury myself in my pillow, tears soaking the pillow to such an extent that I have to turn it over. The sobs that I've kept in during the second trip to the police station, during my constant paranoia at college, while I've been alone at home, they all heave out right here and now. Mikasa comes through, in her PJs as well, and she just sits with me. She has the brave face I've seen so many times, and I let her in.

We sit like that for a while. She hugs me and I do the same, crying a river while I do. Occasionally she strikes my hair. It's soothing. I like it.

"It's a shame we're gonna have to move from this spot eventually, huh Mika?" She laughs. It's a weak laugh, but it's there.

"Yeah, this is surprisingly comfy." Then she freezes mid-stroke, and I look up at her. She's alert. That's not good.

"Mikasa? What is it?" I ask. She's scaring me now.

"Eren, listen." I do, and that's when I hear it. The slight scratching at our door. Someone is picking the lock. Somebody wants in that shouldn't be here. Mikasa gets up and runs for her room, where she keeps her katana. She's never used it for her actual fighting, but she knows how to use it. 

Meanwhile, I rummage through my underwear drawer for the nunchucks Mikasa gave me as a gift when my mother was murdered. She taught me how to use them, though I'm not very good with them. But I can't find them. Even though this is where I hid them. Where are they? 

That's when I hear the lock click, and the doorknob turn. That had better be Jean with a lock pick that he forced his parents to buy. Otherwise I think I'm dead.


	9. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, the romance(?) is beginning!
> 
> I should point out now before weird shit happens but I do NOT support rape, stalking, kidnapping, murder or any type of abusive relationship. It's wrong. Don't do it.
> 
> On that note, have some stalking, kidnapping, murder and set up for rape.

Levi's POV

"Stay behind me. Don't wanna get caught by the fucking katana." Hanji nods with a grin and I head for Eren's room with them on my tail. I hear the sword unsheathe from the room in front of me, Mikasa's room. I hold up my hand for Hanji to stop. They clearly heard it too. Inching forward, I tap the ground outside of her door, with enough force that it feels like a step. Then I come back and a button on my shirt is cut off by the girl's swift lunge. But now the katana is stuck, and Mikasa is yet to get it free. "Take care of her." Hanji gasps and nods their head so violently that I almost get ready to stitch the damned thing back on lest it detach from their body. So I walk on to Eren's room as Hanji kicks the door in.

When I enter, I can't see a soul. The room is empty, though there are signs that he was searching for something in a rather frantic fashion. Probably the hand to hand weapon I confiscated from his drawers about a week ago when I delivered my present. Poor boy must have felt so confused. He'll get them back if he behaves. It's a shame he hasn't so far. However, in this moderately sized room there are a lot of hiding places, so I hold my breath and listen for his. 

Not to the left of me. Not to my right either. Although, I can hear a slight straining noise from under the bed. Silently, I crouch and only just see him, holding himself up under the bed so that if I were to only take a look, he wouldn't be seen. So the brat does have brain cells. That should work well for later. But it would seem I have more than him, as well as more muscle(even though he is rather nicely toned). So I flip the bed with a fair bit of force and he falls almost instantly to the ground. He groans as he looks up, and the sound makes even me grin.

"Shhh, artist. You're gonna need your voice for later. We'll make sweet music, try a new art form. How does that sound?" It would sound a tad better if we couldn't hear Mikasa and Hanji duelling next door, Hanji using her extendable staff to keep the warrior off my tail. Not that Mikasa realises there are two of us, is course. Eren's eyes are wide open, and he's clearly still looking for his nunchucks. So I take them out of my jacket. "Looking for these?" I ask, sweet like a poisoned cocktail. His eyes widen and I want to take him now, he looks like a begging stray puppy.

"Who the fuck are you and what is your problem with me?" He spits it out like talking to me for too long will kill him.

"Problem?" I laugh. "There's no problem with you, you're perfect. I just came to retrieve what was mine, that's all." His brow furrows, as he tries to think of what that is and while he's distracted I lunge forward and drag him up to his feet.

"What the fuck! Who are you?" He kicks out and I sidestep slightly to allow him to miss. Pressing him harder against the wall, I lean in so close I can smell him.

"I thought you had that one figured out, artist." My slender hands reach into my pocket and pull out the needle, filled with a carefully selected chemical. Bringing it close to his neck, he strains away as he sees it and I whisper in his ear. "I'm the Raven." Then the point is inserted into his carotid artery and I let go of him. It will take about 5 minutes for him to fall unconscious, but he's unable to stand almost immediately. Although his head is bowed to me, I can see the glare on his face. I laugh, and then I leave him to check on Hanji.

They're losing, but Mikasa is tiring. I can see both of their strikes becoming weaker, slower. Although Hanji is weaker though, they have more stamina, so it looks like this could go on for a while. I'll step in. I pull out my personal favourite knife and lunge at Mikasa just as she strikes out again for Hanji. She can't dodge me without getting the full force of Hanji's staff, so she doesn't and takes my blade to her side. The girl cries out, stumbling back and holding her side. Before Mikasa can react though, or even attempt to recover, Hanji and I lunge simultaneously, and I plunge the knife into her neck while Hanji cracks her skull open. The warrior falls back, defeated, and finally the bitch is dead. Finally, nothing stands between me and Eren.

We both head back to his room, and he is knocked out. Tears stain his cheeks, it's clear he spent his last conscious moments listening to Mikasa. I gently cradle him in my arms, and stand.

"Let's get out of here." Hanji nods, and we leave. They squeal as we're getting out the door. "Jesus, don't deafen me! What was that for?" 

"This is so exciting! It's like watching a love story unfold, and I love it! You two are my OTP!" They smile, and for the first time ever I think I smile back. Then we abscond with my beautiful artist into the night.

He'll be asleep for the next 3 hours once we get in to the flat. The boy ha had my heart since I first saw him, and I decided that he could belong to no one else. He was so pure, but surrounded by intoxicating poisons of people. I think children his age call them snakes. It is appropriate then, that I saved him from the snake pit. I'll make sure he grows to appreciate my generosity and love. At the very least, he will enjoy the fun I want to have with him, the joyful games that I will personally ensure no one else can play with him. I will keep him safe from the police, the government, and whoever that man was that the filthy bitch Mikasa mentioned in her interrogation. Whether he was my uncle or not.

After a drive filled with content feelings and Hanji mumbling to themselves in German in the background(rather annoyingly if I do say so myself), we pull up at our house. It's remote, and since we seem to have no connection to each other in public no one will look for us. Of course, we are connected. Nobody else besides Hanji knows that detail though. I carry Eren inside as gently as I can, not wanting to disturb the peaceful look on his face. It's perfect. I carry him up the stairs and into my room, bridal style. To make sure I don't forget this amazing moment, I whip out my phone and take a picture of him after I've set him down on my bed. Now our real fun can begin.


	10. Chapter Ten: He's a Maniac!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who actually got on with finishing this fucking chapter?
> 
> Next one on Christmas 2018 folks!
> 
> From the Raven :)

Chapter 10: He's A Maniac!

Eren's POV

As I come to, I feel the bed around me and it isn't my own. No, this mattress is softer than the one in our apartment, and much bigger. I sink into it like it's drying cement, like I can't leave. It's a feeling of bliss, but when I open my eyes it's gone as I remember what happened. The sound of the lock picking, the invasive feeling of his breath on my neck and in my ear. And the sounds of Mikasa fighting for her life. Did she survive? I don't know, and that scares me more than anything. Guess I really am living carrion.

The room around me is surprisingly spacious. Cream walls, but the contents are lacking. I hear the door click again and shut my eyes, hoping the man who picked me from my apartment and (maybe) murdered my sister and (definitely) my best friend will just leave me alone.

"I know how long the drug lasts, artist. Don't even try to attempt sleep." My eyes open and widen at that. This was meticulously planned out to the time I woke up for whatever sick reason he wants? It frightens me, and so does he. Suddenly he appears right before my face and I flinch as he grabs me and pulls me in towards him. He starts stroking my head and whispering in my ear, but ironically it's inaudible. Nevertheless I whimper slightly and try to pull away, but he pulls me in closer and grabs my hair a little tighter. It hurts, but I'm sure he doesn't care. Then I'm let go and I fall backwards into the mattress, before scuttling away as far as I can without falling off the king size bed.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Mikasa and who the fuck are you!" The questions spill out my mouth as the older man grabs my ankle. He seems angry, and I tense up before he grins, and that frightens me like nothing else.

"What's going on is simple artist. I have simply reclaimed what is mine from its hiding place. Mikasa, if that was the bitch's name, is no longer with us. And you know full well who I am." I'm angry before I realise what he's just said. Mikasa is no longer with us. She's dead. He killed her. My only real family are now pushing up daisies and I did jack shit to stop it.

"You killed Mikasa?" That's about all I can manage at this point.

"Yes. But you have to understand she was not good for you, Eren. It was them that kept my artist from me, after all." The way he draws out my name, it's almost sickly sweet, as if he was trying to be sultry. Without warning he yanks my ankle and I'm under him. "The people around you were poisonous, their words made you see the world for something it wasn't, and now they're gone you'll be able to see clearly." If my kidnapping didn't have me on edge already, that sets every fear response into overload and I kick at his hand, trying to get this clearly ill man off me.

"Are you insane? I'm fine, you're the one who needs a reality check! Murder is not ok, and neither is kidnapping! I don't know what the hell is so interesting about me but I'm not a fan, so either let me out of wherever we are or kill me so I can see them again!" I'm shouting by the end, and I don't realise I'm crying until the tear hits my neck. His face darkens, and I flinch in preparation for whatever he will do in retaliation. But he just lets me go and stands up. 

"That's not a good attitude to have, artist. Do you paint when you're in that mood?" He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. I get away from him and off the bed but I stumble, I can't balance and I have to lean on the bed frame for support as my whole world flips and turns. "I forgot to mention that the drug has side effects, huh? Oh well, it makes my life easier." Before I can move away he is beside me and he pushes me into the bed, pinning me. "Don't make a move. You'll hurt yourself." With that remark he leaves me alone.

I lie there for a couple of seconds, trying to come to terms with what just happened. Mikasa is dead. I am not for some reason. And the Raven is concerned for my safety? It makes no sense and I sit up, cradling my head as I try to work it out. Eventually I work up the courage to stand, and manage it. The drug has worn off. I walk around the room, looking every inch over twice to make sure I know my surroundings without disturbing them too much. At least 2 knives are hidden around the room that I find, and I can't help but wonder how many are stashed in here that aren't so obvious.

It's when I'm looking out of the window that he appears behind me, I don't even hear the door open. His presence is only made clear to me when I feel his breath on my neck.

"Like the view? It would make a nice landscape." His hands caress my hips and I can't get away from them. Then he whispers right in my ear, "I told you not to make a move and you went against it. Bad idea." Before I know what's going on he spins me and I cry out as he forces me to my knees. I feel cold, small hands grip my hair tightly and he pulls my head back to meet the window sill.

"So, am I dying or not? You seem psycho enough to do that." I wince as he pulls my hair harder, and one hand leaves my hair. His grip gets tighter though. My eyes close shut in fear as he cups my cheek in his hand, but it's the sound I hear when he draws it away that truly scares me. It's a zipper.

"I could never kill you, you're too valuable. A truly fine piece of art. No, you belong to me and I'm not going to show you off the way I showed off your pet snake." I'm confused until I realise he means Mikasa and I snarl. But then I let out a cry as he forces something into my mouth and down my throat. I scream as best I can when I realise it's his cock. "Keep screaming, it feels really good artist."  
I gag on it, and it feels like I can't breathe as he holds it there for a good five seconds. Then he pulls away from me and I fall to the floor coughing. I have never done that before. I never wanted to.

"You sick fu-" Before I can finish his hand has wrapped around my neck and cut me off mid sentence. He crouched to get to my level, and a million short jokes come to mind before my common sense tingles and I keep my mouth shut.

"Sshhh," he croons, bringing my head forward to lean into his chest. "You don't need to be scared. I would never hurt you." Ironically, I can't breathe and I don't think he realises that. "Just relax." His grip loosens around my neck and I fall back again. Coughing and with tears silently streaking down my face, I look up at the Raven as he looms over me (despite his stature). 

"I'm going to leave you alone for a while now. I'll be back with food soon. Maybe you'll have changed your attitude by then." He turns on his heel and clacks out of the room. I can hear the shit eating grin he is wearing. It's really shitty, for the record. With what effort I can muster after that, I push myself upright and lean my head back against the wall.The fuck did I do for this shit?

I'm only sat there for a few minutes when I hear slight giggling from outside the door. I look up and make my way towards it, as slowly as I can with the Raven's poison still in my blood. Clearly, they hear me, as I hear an 'oh shit' before light running down a corridor, accompanied by maniacal giggling and a shout of 'OTP!'  
On realising I'm right beside the door, I test it. He didn't even bother locking it.

I open the door and step into the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo? How is it? I always wanna hear feedback, because I haven't written like this in... Ever actually. Please comment and (if you feel like it) leave kudos, if you wanna message me I am 'emstersta' on tumblr. Updates are every Sunday, see ya on the flip side!


End file.
